Harry Potter and the Founder's Interference
by gamersxtreme
Summary: What if Hogwarts was more than it seemed. What if the four founders where more than they let on. What if Harry was introduced to the magical world sooner and a certain bushy brown haired girl moved across the street. Harry x Hermione hp X Stargate
1. Founder's Plan

Summer was always the best days for the residents of number four private drive for the owners of the house that looked th

f What if Hogwarts was more then it seems and Harry was introduced to the magical world earlier then he was supposed to. What if a brown bushy haired girl moved into the house opposite Harry. What if the four founding members of Hogwarts were more then they let on as well. Hp/stargate Harry X Hermione

"" Speech

'' Thought

Summer was always the best days for the residents of number four private drive for the owners of the house that looked the same as every other one. It was a time for enjoyment, playing with friends, and the most important thing of all the lawn competition especially for the Dursleys. For seven year old Harry potter it was the worst days as it meant him outside all day with little food weeding and tending to the lawn. Harry always felt out of place his guardians abused him and when ever a strange thing happened like Dudley flying into the wall he was blamed for it. There was even a time when he was five that he was caught talking to a snake that his aunt Petunia threw him in his cupboard and would not let him out for a week mumbling about freaks. Looking around the neighborhood he could see his nosey neighbor miss Fig staring out her window as well as a moving van pulling up to the house across the street into the house that had been empty for the last few months.

Curiosity getting the better of him Harry watched as a man women and girl around his age got out. The man and women both were dressed in white overcoats with their names on it. The little girl with bushy brown hair carried a book with her as she walked to the end of the lawn before sitting down and opening the book. Looking up so see the black haired boy staring at her she let out a little smile before returning to her book.

Harry gave one of his first true smiles before returning to the work at hand not even noticing his aunt and uncle in their nicest attire walking over to the house and introducing themselves.

Four hours later Harry found himself being thrown into his cupboard after a explanation that they were having guests over and he was not to make a sound while they were her or he would not be let out of his cupboard for a week. Sighing and giving a nod he saw the door close ad lock before the door bell rang and two new voices that Harry assumed was the mother ad father entered the house.

"Greetings I am George Granger and this is my wife Sarah and this is our daughter Hermione." Came the voice of the male as the Durleys introduced themselves. Dinner was a calm event as the Dursleys and grangers talked about their various skills and professions. "Me and my wife are dentists we have our own office and make a fair share we would need a good amount for the number of books Hermione reads she soaks up knowledge like a sponge and I swear we have a little library already not that I am complaining she is the best in her class." Mr. Granger explained causing Hermione to blush in embarrassment. "Dad!" She squeaked out before bearing her face in her hands.

"Well I work with a company that manufactures drills I am almost up to vice president and petunia here works at a garden that grows some of the best roses around. Dudley is in third grade and does fairly well ant that right Dudley?" Vernon explained getting a grunt as an answer and Dudley in hailed his food.

"What about the other boy?" Hermione squeaked out getting petunia's attention "What boy dear?" She ask. "The one that was working in on your flowers with the black hair and green eyes?" She asked before getting red in the face fro embarrassment and hiding in a book. "Aww our little mione got a crush?" Her father teased causing the girl to become more red in the face. "Who Harry?" Dudley blurted out before his mother could stop him getting the Grangers attention. "Oh um him he is our nephew he was helping me out but he went home." Petuna explained throwing out the first excuse she could find the Grangers seamed to buy it except Hermione 'But I never saw him leave the house.' She thought. As they finished dinner.

Moving on to dessert a chocolate cake was the first time Hermione put down her book. Letting out a little thank you she decided to enjoy the heavenly stuff (she is a girl after all). After cake the Grangers decided to go and said their goodbyes at the door. "Oh no where is my book?" Hermione asked as she noticed it was gone for the first time. That was before it shot it self off the table across the hall and into her hands getting looks from everyone there. "That was weird." She mumbled out. The Grangers shrugged it off while the Dursleys were having a panic attack. 'She is one of them a Freak just like the boy and my sister!' Petunia screamed into her head as the Grangers left closing the door behind them and Petunia fainted right after that.

Deep in another plane of existence

Four figures stood around each other in chairs that seamed to glow. They where wearing tan and golden close of an unknown material. The first was a man with big arms and a tan almost gold beard. The second was a woman with jet black hair and blue eyes. The third was a man with silver hair ad green eyes that seamed to have a superior look to himself. And the fourth was a woman kind of a bit plump with brown hair and tan eyes. Hardly moving they looked into an orb that seamed showed the events of number 4 private drive. "Hmm" The muscular man mumbled out only to be stopped by the black haired woman. "Don't even think about it Godric you know the rules we are not allowed to interfere with the lower planes you lucky we got away with all we did when we were down there before. You know what the others think about us using our knowledge to effect the development of the wizarding world."

"I know Rowena but little hints and dream visits won't get us in trouble. I know Salazar can sense that this boy has a lot of potential not to mention he has our gene among other things." Godric whispered loud enough for only the four to hear. "True perhaps if we direct him to the vaults. What do you think Helga?" Salazar asked the plump women. "Ya I can see where you are going it would work I know Dumbledore would not know what to do and it would change the wizarding world a lot but with it I know he can fix a few of the mistakes left by the rest of the Alterans. We can't leave our peoples mistakes to be solved by our former allies the Nox are pacifists and the Asgard are becoming weaker by the moment unless something is done soon and the Furlings have gone into hiding. Lets step as close to the line as we can." Helga said. "I agree but don't you think that is a lot for one person to do. Especially someone so young?" Rowena asked.

"Yes it is a big task but I am sure he will have some help I don't think he would do it alone and Fawkes will probably be there as well we did give him a job and he has fallowed it to the dot. But I do think he will need a parental figure." Godric answered. "What about the godfather?" Salazar asked. "Yes he could work I am sure that if he helps then it could work he does not have the gene but a child does need a good role model." Helga answered. "Yes so let us start the messing with the lesser planes." Salazar mumbled out as the four disappeared from their spot.

Back on earth.

In the ministry of magic Lucius Malfoy was having a pissy day he was at work for four extra hours everyone seemed to be losing crap left and right and he some how put his left arm in itching powder and he could not do much or risk showing off his dark mark that would cause to many questions to be asked. Walking through the halls to his final stop for the day before his return home he entered the unoccupied magic tracking room. Quickly looking over the monitor hmm accidental magic from a muggleborn on private drive finally something to relieve my stress on he mumbled. As he strode out of the ministry before dissapparateing home and putting on a black robe with hood and silver mask.

Sirius Black was not having the best day but then again the last six years had been hell so it was hard to find the worst day. Using as his might he blocked his mind as best as he could before drifting off to sleep.

Dream world

Sirius gave one of his first true smiles in a while as him Remus and James were back at Hogwarts stringing old Snivellus to a tree upside down by his knickers. Letting out one more chuckle he looked to the right noticing how the ground to the left of him was getting darker. Letting out a sigh he let a tear drop from his eye as he knew soon the Dementor's charm would destroy this happy memory as well. Shrugging his shoulders and trying to make the best of it he returned to the dream at hand only to have everything else stop. Looking around in confusion he noticed how James was a foot of the ground in a jump for joy and not moving. Hearing the sounds of feet the turned to behind himself to see two figures approaching picking his brain he knew he had saw these people before.

"Hello Sirius how are you today still using dreams to escape from reality I see." The plumper brown haired women spoke as they came to a stop in front of him.

"Well I don't have much choice dementors keep you limited. The question I should be asking is who the hell are you two?" Sirius mumbled causing the two women to look at each other. "Well I see you let your must have sleep in history class like most people. My Name is Helga and this is my friend Rowena" Helga explained causing Sirius to fall to the ground laughing. "Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw of that's rich they have been dead for hundreds of years!" Sirius cried out from on the floor. "We never died the four of us moved on the bigger and better things. But anyway that's not what we came here for anyway. We need your help." Rowena explained causing the man below them to stop laughing. "There is a boy that has a big future ahead of him and destiny is huge that is being abused by his guardians and we need you to help him I believe you know him well his name is Harry Potter." Rowena said in a serious flat tone causing Sirius to go red in the face. "What!? Who is abusing my godson?!" Sirius yelled out in rage causing Helga to flinch a bit as she started to speak gain. "I believe they are known as the Dursleys." She answered causing Sirius to get angrier. "What he was placed with those magic hating muggles what the hell was Dumbledore thinking?"

Harry's dream.

Harry stood along his new friend and a faceless man and women that were his mom and dad. Letting out a little laugh he looked at the adults wondering what they looked like before the car crash. Little did the young boy know that two figures heard this and a smile grazed on their features. As if by magic the man and women changed. The man grew spiky messy black hair and glasses while the women gained green eyes and long red hair with a caring face. The two smiled at their boy as he looked up wide eye at his parents. Nothing could ruin this moment. Sadly it did as a figure appeared behind his parents raising a wooden stick before hissing the words Avada Kedavra and a bright green beam struck the two causing them to scream before collapsing dead on the floor. Harry watched in horror as the snake like man turned to him laughing. "I will find you Harry and when I do ill kill you for what you did to me." He hissed out before lunging at him only to be stopped in mid lunge along with everything else.

"Well you hair always seams to mess everything up doesn't he Salazar" Godric sighed out as they approached Harry who was looking at them with a bit of fear amazement and curiosity. "Don't worry we won't hurt you we were help you with you parents till he had to interfere." Godric explained as he pointed to Voldamort causing Harry to relax a little. "Who are you?" Harry asked as the two arrived to him the both hunched down to Harry high. "Why I am Godric and this is Salazar we just a couple of wizards, as well as much more." Godric explained causing Harry's eyes to go big. "Wizards like magic?" He asked getting a nod. "Yep wizards like that as well as like you parents and you." Godric explained causing Harry's eyes to get bigger before they got sad. "But that cant be right if my parents were magic then they would not have died in a car crash." Harry mumbled out causing Salazar to make an hmmp noise.

"You were lied to They did not die like that they were killed by another wizard that man to be precise hey gained supporters because he is from my family. You parents went in to hiding because you were supposed to be some prophesied child that could kill him and he would kill you first chance he got. But your parents were betrayed by a friend named peter and he killed them before he tried to kill you only you blocked the green spell he just used and hit him with it killing his body." Salazar explained causing Harry to show numerous emotions from angry to sad to happy to a bit of hope.

"You godfather was thought to be the person keeping you parents safe and so he went to jail after he was caught when really it was there other friend Peter." Salazar finished. "But if that green spell hit you and you die why did he not die?" Harry asked. "Well aren't you a smart kid." Godric laughed out. "He used some dark magic to split his soul into items that meant something to him his diary, a family ring a cup Salazar's locket, his snake, a tiara, and you by mistake till the souls are removed or the items destroyed he wont die." Godric explained causing Harry to get scared before Salazar went up to him and whacked him on the forehead. Harry watched as a dark mist cloud was removed from his head before it disappeared. "Now that's one less. I removed the soul but allowed you to keep the ability to talk to snakes. Now we are allowed to help a little bit but not a lot sadly the items of his soul will be found in my vault in the wizarding bank we will remove the souls of the ring, tiara, cup, but that's as much as we can interfere the other items can be destroyed by a sword found in a old talking hat in a castle. If you can destroy them then we can make sure he has a little accident when he returns causing him to die maybe a little push of a cliff. Now when you get the chance got o the bank and ask to claim the inheritance of the vaults of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff and take everything in the vaults then we will instruct you from there but we must go we already are close to crossing a line we can not good luck Harry." Godric quickly mumbled out before the two punched the man causing him to disappear before they both turned into two being of light before disappearing. Harry looked at the spot for another minute before waking up to a scream. Quickly opening the cupboard he walked to the living room before peering out the window.

Sirius's dream.

Sirius had finally calmed down enough for the founders of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to speak again. "As I was saying Harry has a task we need him to do that only he can accomplish. We need you to get out of prison and help him he will need to go to the bank he should know what to do we will give him more instructions like we are doing for you after he accomplishes that step." Rowena explained. Sirius had a face of confusion on his face. "We can't explain too much there are others who feel we should not interfere with others life and they can over power us in numbers Godric and Salazar probably said more but I can risk it." Rowena mumbled out. "Ok I get that but one problem no one has even escaped from Azkaban it is not possible the Dementor will get to be to fast." Sirius explained to the two who laughed. "Now I know why you were never sorted into Ravenclaw!" she laughed out getting a scowl from Sirius. "Dementors can sense human life but not animals. Animals can enter and exit the prison when ever they want." She explained as if teaching a five year old his first words. Sirius had a blank look on his face before hitting himself on the head. "Oh animagus I get it ok." He mumbled out before the two disappeared similar to Godric and Salazar. With a jolt Sirius woke up before turning into a dog and slipping through the bars and running as fast as he could. Quickly running into the unoccupied equipment room he grabbed the wand of a newly acquired prisoner that was not snapped in his mouth before running out of the prison and starting to swim past the wards before dissapparateing to private drive.

Hermione let out a scream as a man appeared behind her mother mumbling the words Avada Kedavra twice causing both her mother and father to collapse dead in front of her. Letting out a chuckled and cracking his neck he raised his wand again muttering "Crucio" and pointing it at Hermione causing an orange beam to fly at her that she jumped out of the way of before running out of the house. "Run little mudblood I still have some stress to relieve and this is so much fun." Lucius roared out as he gave chase. Running across the street she could see the door to the Dursleys open as well as the young black haired boy poked his head out of it. The lights turned on as well as the faces of the Dursleys poked against it see the black figure they turned off the lights before closing the blinds. Looking at the door again she could see the boy mentioning her to come fast and with that she doubled her speed before running straight into the boy and crying. As she watched the strange man approach the Dursley's front lawn.

Harry held Hermione tight before they watched the weirdest thing happen. Just as Lucius foot was about to touch the grass he ran into a invisible wall of sorts causing him to fly back a few feet behind as well as knocking his mask off. Getting up he tried again only to meet with the same effect. "What? Warding?" He asked himself out loud in surprise before looking at the Muggle girl and the boy the boy with green eyes black hair and a lightning bolt scar. "Oh Harry Potter that explains it all can have the world's little savior unprotected can they!" He taunted as he began examine the ward as the Dursley flew down the stairs just as a loud crack was heard. Lucius turned to might the sight of a man in a black wizarding cloak with long black hair ad a murderous expression on his face. "Stay away from my godson Lucius!" He barked out as Lucius had a look of shock on his face. "Sirius!" He squeaked before he was blasted off his feet with a beam of yellow light making him fly twenty feet away. Lucius got to his feet and sent a tan spell at Sirius that he flicked away before charging at the man and turning into the black dog again when he was feet from Lucius and pouncing at the surprised death eater tackling and breaking the Malfoy's wand in the process as well as giving the man a nasty bite mark. Lucius let out a grunt in pain as he kicked the dog away before getting u and disappearing in a crack of black smoke.

Sirius transformed back before picking up his discarded wand and pocketing it. Looking to the left and right he began walking to the Dursley's house passing the wards as they recognized him as not a threat. As he was feet from Harry and the girl he was met with a shotgun to his face. "Not one more step freak!" Vernon bellowed causing the man to look him right in the eye. "Shut your mouth and lose a few hundred pounds Dursley you old prune." He said in a clam voice as he waved his wand causing the shotgun to turn into a can of proscription diet pills. The three Dursleys ran into the house locking it completely not caring at what happened to the two children outside.

Hermione looked at her savior with a weird face. 'He did stuff with that stick just like the other man but he did not hurt anyone. What kind of weapon is that? Who was his godson he was talking about.?' She thought before she remembered her mother and father dead on the floor. She began to cry again in the boys shoulders.

Sirius seeing the girl crying looked around before noticing the open door across the street quickly walking to it he walked in side and was greeted with the two body's of the Grangers. Sighing to himself he walked back over to the two children. Quietly kneeling down he rubbed the girl on the back while looking at the boy he had not scene in years. "Hello Harry my names Sirius I am your godfather." He mumbled out causing the boy to go wide eyed before he found himself tackled by a crying girl and his godson. Sirius stood there for a few moments before he was greeted by a few more cracks looking around he could see three ministry aurors as well as the forms of Albus Dumbledore, Remus, Mad Eye Moody, and Snape. All had their wands pointed at Sirius. Remus went wide eyed at see his childhood friend out of prison while Dumbledore was more curious at the forms of a girl and Harry Potter holding on to him one crying while the other looked like he was attempting to get seven years of hugs out of his godfather.

"Sirius Black you are going back to jail step away from Potter you murder!" Snape yelled out causing the aurors to tense. Sirius tensed at he thought of the task he was given and he could hear his godson mumbling for him not to go sighing he stood up while holding both Hermione and Harry in each arm. "Sorry Snivellus can let you near my godson." He yelled loud enough for the others to hear before he raised his wand causing a bright flash of light before dissapparateing to his old house with Harry and Hermione in tow.

Walking in to the house and tip toeing past the sleeping portrait of his mother Sirius brought the two kids to his old room before placing the two children who fell asleep on to his old bed before collapsing into a chair and falling asleep himself. As the three began their peaceful sleep none noticed the golden locked down the hall disappearing in a flash of light.

In another plane of existence

Godric, Rowena, Salazar, and Helga stood in their meeting spots again with calm calculating faces. "Well I did not see Lucius going so far but that can be of some use did any of you sense anything about the girl?" Rowena asked. "She does have the gene but she is not as advanced as Harry. But a parental figure is not enough Harry does need some one his age or he could grow up too fast we need Harry's help but we don't need to ruin his life." Helga mumbled out before Godric turned to Salazar "did you do you task?" He asked getting a nod from the silver haired man. "It was a little hard I had to spread out my work but the locket, tiara, ring and cup are now back to the way they are and in my vault as well as the dairy and snake. The snake did not like it though and I saw it slam its head in to a few items and one of those sharp pieces of metal on the vaults inside door wound up impaling it so it died. Luckily you three kept the other busy and they are ignorant or keeping an eye on the Ori or I might have been stopped from moving the items." Godric gave a nod "Agreed we need to be more careful with the four of us we can step over the line but barley we can't do too much or we will get caught and punished. We might be able to pass ourselves as recording to give Harry hints. But we will wait till they accomplish the first task before moving on they cant be rushed too fast especially Sirius all he learned is nothing to what is out there in the galaxy." With that final sentence they went off to entertain themselves.

Back on earth.

Dumbledore was having a hard day. He was hoping on curling up with a good book only to be alerted to a magically emergency at private drive. Quickly gathering a few order members he quickly appearing at the disturbance only to find Sirius Black mass murderer holding a young girl and their savior Harry Potter. After the traitor to the potters escaped again they found the bodies of two muggles. Quickly walking to the Dursleys to hopefully get answers. That only confused him even more as they told them of the young girl running out of her house fallowed by a figure in a black cloak with a silver mask or a death eater only for the blond haired man to run face first into a invisible wall then moments latter another black haired man appeared talked about his god son and fought the man off before insulting them and turning their gun into a bottle of pills. This only confused him more as to why a death eater was here and why Sirius had saved the son of the family he betrayed and more importantly how he escaped from Azkaban. Rubbing his temples he looked back down at the map of Europe checking for possible locations of Sirius.

Hermione awoke to a feeling of warmth as she squeezed her teddy bear more causing it to let out a groan. 'A groan? Teddies don't groan.' She thought to her self as her eyes snapped open to see a face of a young boy with black hair and a lightning bolt scar on his head. 'Harry? What is he doing here? Why is he in a bed with me? Where is here?' She thought as memories from the night flew back into her head causing her to shed a few tears that she had left. "Mom, Dad" she mumbled out as she grabbed on to a pillow hugging it tight as she looked around the dusty room from Harry sitting next to her to the man that saved her sitting in a big chair asleep. Drying her tears she got out of bed still clutching the pillow and walked out of the room to explore.

Looking around in wonder at the weird heads on the wall and the weird alive creature that was mumbling while whipping a dirty window on the first floor. "Um excuse me." She mumbled out causing the creature to stop working. "Hi I was wondering where are we?" she asked in a quiet voice causing the creature to starting talking about little girls bothering poor Kreacher. Sighing she turned around only to bump into an umbrella holder causing it to fall over. Rubbing her bottom she turned around only to jump back as a drape opened up revealing the most old and ugly women she had ever say. The women seamed to came alive as she looked at the girl in front of her. "Hello what is your name?" she asked in a grandmotherly voice causing Hermione to clam down a bit. "Hermione Granger." She mumbled out as the women looked at her strangely. "Granger I don't remember that name is it a new pureblood family?" She asked causing Hermione to get confused. "What is a pureblood?" She asked as time seamed to stop as the women's eyes got big. "MUDBLOOD A FILTHY MUDBLOOD IN MY HOUSE OH MY ANSESTORS MUST BE ROLLING IN THEIR GRAVES WHY ME! WHY MUST THE BLACK FAMILY FACE SUCH PROBLEMS!" the women screamed out in the loudest voice she could manage causing Hermione to curl up in a corner before the black haired man and Harry ran down the stairs. The women seamed to get even louder at seeing the man. "OH MY BLOOD TRATORIOUS SON WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESEIR THIS YOU CAUSED YOU FAMILY NOTHING BUT SHAME YOU HAVE SIRIUS AND BRINGING MUDBLOODS IN THE HOUSE IS EVEN WORST WHY HOW COULD SOMETHING SO HORRIBLE COME FROM ME!" She screamed out as the man grabbed both sides of the drapes yanking at them "Shut up you old hag!" He yelled before reaching the drapes closed when Harry helped pulling on them as well causing the yelling women to stop instantly.

Sighing Sirius let go of the drapes before turning to Hermione bringing his finger up to his mouth he made a "shush" noise and mentioning for the children to fallow quietly as they walked up stairs to the room again before Sirius closed the door and waved his stolen wand at the door casting a silencing charm. "Well now that you al met my mother I think we should take our relationship to the next level." He laughed out only to stop dead at the blank looks the children were giving him. "Ok bad joke I get it." He mumbled out as he looked at the two kids. "I am sorry." Hermione mumbled out causing Sirius to shake his head. "No no its ok she does that all the time I want to get her off the wall but she seems to have stuck her self there with a powerful sticking charm." He explained causing confusion to sweep the faces of Harry and Hermione. "What's a charm?" Harry asked causing Sirius to fall over. "I forgot you were raised by muggles a charm is one of the many branches of magic. The most common are charms, transfiguration, and potions." Sirius explained get a look of understanding form Harry that surprised him that he would not want more. Hermione on the other hand had her hand up in the air like in school. "So wait are you telling me magic is real?" She asked. "Well yes how else would you explain talking pictures and turning something in to something else?" Sirius mumbled out causing Hermione to blush a bit in embarrassment. "Sorry I was just wondering." She whispered causing Sirius to move over and sit between the two putting his arm around each of them.

"No no its find its just six years of prison can cause your people skills to dwindle a bit I forgot when I was young and learned of magic." Hermione's head picked up after that. "Why were you in prison?" She asked causing Harry the speak t last. "He was framed." He blurted out causing Sirius to look at him in surprise. "How did you know that?" He asked causing Harry to sit a bit straighter and trying to organize his answer. "My new friends told me Salazar and Godric." He mumbled out causing Sirius to jump. "Your telling me that dream I had was not a hallucination!" He squeaked out causing Harry to look at him strange. "What dream?" sighing Sirius explained the dream he had in prison of Helga and Rowena. Hermione and Harry stood in silence as they soaked in every detail. "So then what did Godric and Salazar have to say Harry." Sirius asked as the boy looked up to him with his green eyes that reminded him so much of Lily. "I don't know how much I can say they told me they could get in trouble for what they were doing but they said that I had to go to a bank and claim the vaults of Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. I would also find some items that I would need to destroy that will make the man who killed my parents' mortal again. I was also to take what ever was in the vaults and wait for more instructions." Harry explained causing Sirius to be dumb struck for multiple reasons. "Voldamort is alive, they want Harry to claim to be Heir to all four founders." He mumbled out he stood up. "Well I think we all need answers so lets go to the bank." Quietly the three waked down stairs to the kitchen where Sirius took out his wand causing Hermione to take a step back. "I wont hurt you I just need to change our appearances again. If the wrong people see me they will take me to jail and you two will be sent who knows where." He explained as Harry gained blond straight hair with blue eyes and little makeup covering his scar. Hermione's hair became black and straight as well. Sirius went for simple brown hair while copying most of the face of a mixture of Lucius and Remus. Together the three walked out of the house that soon disappeared in between two houses much tot eh amazement of Hermione. Letting out a chuckle Sirius grabbed the Hands of both kids before they disappeared with a small crack before reappearing only feet from the first steps of Gringotts the wizarding bank.

Harry and Hermione looked around in wonder as they walked up the marble steps to the bank only to be eve more amazed at the creatures operating the bank. Calmly walking up to the closest teller Sirius was about to talk only to be stopped by Harry Who tugged at his robes. Clearing his throat Harry looked into the eyes of the goblin. "I would like to claim the Vaults of Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." He spoak in a calm voice causing the goblin to look at him before bursting out laughing only to stop at the serious face Harry was making. "Your serious? Well then fallow me." He spoke in a surprised tone as they walked in to the head Goblins office as the two goblins began talking to each other in a language no one could under stand. Grunting the Head goblin mentioned for the three to fallow as he pressed a stone in the back of his office causing a passageway to open up. Nodding the three fallowed the goblin to a large stone before stopping. "Is the Vaults here?" Sirius asked only to stop as the Head Goblin shook his head. Before he could answer more the goblin touched another rock causing the rock to fall at an increasing speed. Screaming the three hugged each other in a comical fashion as the rock increased more speed causing as they where thousands of feet under ground. As just as quickly as it started it stopped as the rock started to slow down and stop as the Goblin walked of the stone and the others fallowed after gaining the ability to walk again. Quickly fallowing a small hallway they arrive at a circular room with four doors one with a Gryffin, Raven, Snake, or Badger on each. Sighing as if he did this a million times the Goblin spoke. "I gave this speech to many times if you are the true heir to one of the vaults then if you look into the glass balls at each door it will tell us it will either do nothing or open its as simple as that." He explained before walking over to the middle o the room and sitting down.

Harry nodded as he slowly walked over to the nearest Vault door Hufflepuff. Taking a deep breath and got on the tips of his toes before staring into the ball as the multiple colors before they seamed to train on him before the colors died and the vault creaked open causing the Head Goblin to fall over in surprise. Jumping up and don't he walked into the vault and gasped at what he saw. It was empty except for the small orange crystal that seamed to hover in the center quickly walking over he snatched the crystal before walking out of the vault that closed right after words. Shrugging his shoulders he moved to the Gryffindor vault as it opened just like the other causing Harry to find a bright red crystal and an old trunk with three compartments one for books, one was a normal trunk, and the third was like a safe. The strange thing was it opened by touch but did not matter as Harry quickly put the two crystals in the safe compartment in to little slots that seamed to be meant for them. Quickly walking the Ravenclaw it opened to reveal a blue crystal as well as a few old tattered books. One seamed to be a converting book from one strange language to English the others seamed to be on spells that were on subjects and written by Rowena herself. It was the Final vault that was the weirdest and Hermione and Sirius walked in with Harry to find out what got him wild up. In the Center was the Green crystal just like the others but it also had a dead snake that looked recently killed as well as a ring, locket, tiara, diary, and cup. Quickly shaking himself out of his surprised state he walked in stuffing the items into the trunk except the snake and walked out of the vault to meet the surprised Head Goblin who bowed to Harry. "Sorry for the mistake Lord Potter Heir to the four founders. Let me take you up the better way this time" He muttered out before snapping his fingers causing the four to appear in his office on the first floor. Thanking the goblin the three walked out of the bank and were about to leave when Sirius remembered something and dragged them to a shop Ollivander's. The man who seamed to know all three of their names while Sirius quickly thought up of an excuse of why he was out of prison and the three walked out with new wands. (Same as in the story.) With that the three went back to the house of black with a small crack.

The house of black was quiet as the clock stroke midnight. All but the bed room was covered in darkness as Hermione was asleep in the king sized bed while Sirius was asleep in his comfy chair. Harry sat at the edge of the bed with the old translation book open skimming through it. He did not know why but it seamed to intrigue him. The language almost seamed to call to him. Giving of a long yawn he looked at the last random word. 'Ego means I' He thought before turning the light off and curling up in the bed. Taking one last look at his godfather and his new found friend he let sleep claim him.

Harry let out a smile as he found himself at a strange castle filled with kids in black robes with a badge of one of the four animals of the founders on their chest. Beside him he found his Godfather and new friend Hermione. "Well this is one strange dream." He laughed out as the other two turned to him. "You said it kiddo." "Yes" came their responses before they all looked at each other. "What are you doing in my dream?" Sirius asked only to be stopped by the kids. "This is my dream what are you talking about!" they both yelled out only to look at each other with confusion on their face before the whole world seamed to stop.

They all looked at each other in confusion before the sound of clapping could be heard. Turning to look down the corridor they could make out the forms of Rowena, Godric, Salazar, and Helga walking up to them clapping their hands together. "Well done Harry you did what you were asked and I can say we could have hardly done better ourselves." Rowena cheered out. "But like always we are limited on time so here is the next step come to the castle make sure no one sees you and hold the four crystals over each corresponding spot at the same time and enter the room the spears and using the book as a translator find out how to activate process Alpha one and two and Beta one and two. Just remember that for the Beta processes you and your little girlfriend must be in the two chairs you Harry must go in the higher chair and no one is to interrupt the process until they are finished." Rowena explained while pointing to a picture on the wall that held the Hogwart's crest.. "But what is the process?" Harry asked only to be answered by Salazar. "We are not allowed to say we are pushing it as it is all I cans ay is once the processes are over with seek out old allies in Ida you know the whole you scratch their back they will scratch yours." Salazar explained getting weird looks from the two kids. "It means you help them they will return the favor." He mumbled out getting recognition from the two kids who made the "ah" noise. Helga turned her attention to Sirius "You must keep them safe and teach them magic both of them when the process is finished." She explained before the four disappeared in a flash of light and the dream continued.

Harry, Hermione and Sirius stood around in a circle in an abandoned construction sight as they looked at the Diary in front of them the one that contained a piece of Voldamort's soul. "Any idea on how to destroy it?" Hermione asked as Sirius stood panting with his wand out. They had tried a verity of spells that Sirius knew but none earned to do more then scuff the cover. "There has to be some sort of super powered spell that hurts a lot." Harry mumbled out as a light bulb appeared over Sirius head. (Not really) "Of course stand back." He announced as Hermione and Harry took multiple steps back as Sirius mumbled out some unheard words and fire leapt from his wand hitting the diary causing it to turn into black mush before it dried up a scream echoing through the air before Sirius canceled the fire. "Fiendfyre some of the most powerful fire in the world." Sirius explained before grabbing the kids and returning to their home. Quickly the three began packing their few processions into Harry's truck. For tonight was the night they would go for step two it was much easier to sneak in to Hogwarts at night under the light of the full moon.

Tiptoeing down the hall of Hogwarts was an interesting event when it was pitch black in the castle. Quickly slipping into Filch's office for a minute Sirius returned with a map of Hogwarts that he and a few friends created when they were younger. With quick use of the map they were able to quickly make it to the top floor of the castle to the picture of the crest. If you looked closely enough you could see the tiny jewels representing the eyes of each of the animals. Quickly pulling out the trunk Harry removed the four crystals. Quickly giving Sirius the crystals of Slytherin and Gryffindor while handing Hermione the Hufflepuff and himself taking the Ravenclaw one. They quickly looked at each other before nodding and holding the crystals of the represented houses to their spots.

The Picture seamed to disappear into the floor before revealing a metal door with a clear panel to the side. "What?" Sirius mumbled as he touched the panel only to jump back as the door slid open revealing a well lit room. Quickly stepping inside the three could make out numerous counsels with strange clear crystals on each with huge screens that turned on once they entered the room. In middle of the room sat two chairs one looked like a small metal recliner while the bigger had a gel like substance on the arm rests and the chair seamed to be suspended on a platform of dark blue glass. As the three fully entered the room the door closed and more systems lit up a map of Hogwarts appeared showing a few bright dots that were moving around. "Wow" Harry mouthed out before his hand hit another scanner causing the left wall to move away revealing a much bigger space with a giant ring device in the middle of it. Quickly regaining their surprise the three quickly went to the nearest control counsel and took out the translation book before starting the process.

"Well it seems that the founders left the list of programmed process up so that they could be access quickly." Hermione mumbled out as she pointed to the list of symbols in a row on the screen. "It also seems that once Beta one and two are activated then Alpha one and two will activate at the same time so all you have to do is push this crystal thing when me and Harry are in our chairs and we will see what it does." She explained as the two got in to their spots. Harry sat on the large strange chair while Hermione sat in the smaller metal chair before nodding to Sirius who slowly clicked the button. Time seemed to slow down for a second before a bright light flew from the crystal on a metal stick that appeared in front of the two (one for each). On two monitors various diagrams appeared of their bodies as well as brains as more symbols appeared in a long line before two metal black disks were lowered from the ceiling in front of the faces of the two children. The two stared at the disks in confusion before metal arms grabbed their heads and they lost conciseness. Sirius stared in more confusion as he fought the urge to try and stop what ever Beta one and two was. As he looked at the diagrams again the brain images seemed to be changing colors in a few select spots of Hermione's while Harry's whole brain diagram was flashing. Weirded out Sirius looked as another screen lit up showing the planet earth as the diagram showing the dots of the people started to blank out. Looking at the Maruder's map he watched stunned as Dumbledore disappeared all humans where gone from Hogwarts. Scanning the map only one name in a random room seamed to remain "Remus Lupin" he mumbled out as the whole castle started to shake.

Dumbledore stood in shock as he appeared in the town of Hogsmade as well as the entire Hogwarts staff including house elves and the several thousand portraits in a flash of light. Looking at Snape they both nodded before walking back towards the school that seemed to be shaking a little only run face first into an invisible wall a few hundred feet from the school as it seamed to start rising from the ground. The teachers could only stare in confusion and wonder as after a few hundred feet f rising Hogwarts revealed a shiny metal bottom the seamed to be shooting out fire before it accelerated out of sight through the clouds. 'I am getting to old for this.' Albus thought as he fainted.

Lupin whimpered out as he in his wolf form hid under his bed as the whole castle shook and after seeing the ground leave from out of the window.

Sirius laid on the ground after falling out of the chair as he watched on the screen the Castle leave the planet earth and enter space. Letting out a cry he fainted from in that position.

In another plane

The four founders stood smiling as their plan had fallen into place. Hogwarts had worked and would join its place among the stairs in the galaxy like the tiny Alteran City ship was designed to do.

Authors notes

Remember to review the more the better

Well this idea popped into my head a few days ago and I could not get it out so I had to write it down. I always wanted to do a Stargate/harry potter cross over with Hermione in it. Some might wonder why Remus remained on the Hogwarts. Well I was not going to originally but I decided Remus would be to lonely with his friends dead and no Harry so I made up that the scanner did not view him as a human since he was in wolf form.

K on the my other stores I am working on a friend In need's next chapter but I hit a snag I got the beginning and end done and connected but its four pages two short so I am trying to fill it out.

K time to rant.

Who else noticed that Oblong deleted his story Knowledge is Power with out any warning. I am disgusted at his actions if you don't want to continue writing them keep the work up and offer others to finish it. It was a amazing story so many chapters and one of the best Harry smart storys I knew. I can not believe him. K done ranting


	2. Next stop Ida

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"" speech

'' thought

"" asgard

"" ancient

";Snake;"

Sirius blinked as he stood up his legs still shaking a bit and sat back in a chair as he looked at the map that showed the location of the ship around the planet Jupiter. Mumbling about being to old for this he went to one of the windows to look out only to stand their slack jawed as he way the giant planet as Hogwarts passed it by slowly. Staring at the beauty of the planet for what seemed like hours he was brought out of his thought by a beeping noise before the black hands retracted from Hermione's face and she opened her eyes looking around the room at the charts and consoles as well as her new friend still attached to the device. Slowly getting up she was greeted by Sirius who ran up to her asking her a million questions a minute. "What did that do? What is going on?" Were the only two she made out as she sat in a chair near one of the consoles.

"I don't know give me a minute." She said in an annoyed voice before looking at the console and letting out a gasp. "I can read the words!" She cheered out as she started to recite the words in a strange language. Quickly running over to the first screen she began to look it over. "It al makes sense now. It says the programs are designed to download information into someone's mind as well as edit it a bit but it is a dangerous to anyone without a specific gene and they have to be so advanced. According to this I am not as advanced as Harry so it only downloaded a few languages into my mind as well as tweaked my brain to allow for mid level telekinesis. Harry on the other hand is getting the languages as well as a complete knowledge of this race and higher level telekinesis abilities, that is why it is taking longer the process is only one eight of the way done. It says it has to be done carefully to not damage his mind and most knowledge is locked away and can be accessed by finding it in his brain to not over stress him until he ages the older he gets the more he knows basically." Hermione explained looking over at Sirius only to see a sweet drop on this head. "Can you explain that again?" He asked causing the young girl to sigh. "Basically that is making Harry smarter." She mumbled slowly.

"Oh well how long does he have left?" Sirius asked causing Hermione to look at the screen again as well as the picture of Harry's brain "I would guess a few days at least." She explained as Sirius stood up from his chair again. "Well let's go get some food I am hungry we just have t make sure know one sees us." "Wont be a problem another program that ran transported everyone else off the Castle ship thing as we should be the only humans in the castle." Hermione explained as Sirius gave her an O expression before they opened the door and walked outside to the deserted hallways of the castle.

Quickly getting to the kitchen they were greeted by an open hole where the giant fruit bowl picture stood. Quickly stepping through the hole they walked into the deserted kitchen before preparing themselves some food. "You will have to use that book Sirius to learn the language unless you don't want to learn how to use some of the simpler devices on the ship. I don't know much of how everything works but knowing the language helps and once Harry is done he can help then we are off to Ida, what ever that is." Hermione mumbled as they took their food and began to search the castle. Going from classroom to the library to the hospital wing they were greeted with everything still stocked their like it was just any day without the people. Quickly grabbing a few books in the library more on potions and charms while getting a strange look from Hermione Sirius just mumbled out. "If I am going to teach you guys magic I need to study more on my worst subjects I am more of a Transfiguration and defense guy." Sirius explained as they walked to their final stop fro the day Dumbledore's office that now had no Gargoyle blocking the path.

Quickly ascending the stairs they were greeted with a Headmaster less office with the only life sign coming from the Phoenix Fawkes that looked right at them before it flew off its perch and landed Next to the two. "I've never scene a bird like that." Hermione mouthed out as she began to pet the Fawkes. "That's because that is a Phoenix though it is strange he is here when he is Dumbledore's familiar." Sirius explained before they walked out of the office with Fawkes fallowing close behind. Walking all the way back to the control room the two were never aware of the pair of eyes watching them the entire time. Mumbling to himself Remus began his sweep of the castle to try and find what had happened.

Arriving in the room Sirius immediately sat down with the language book in one hand and a potion's book in the other. Hermione on the other hand took to the map station and began looking at the map that appeared holographic. Paying close attention to the strange seven symbols next to each planet. Quickly going to another console that was a bit different with 39 symbols on it with each symbol getting a two inch by two inch button as well as a orb to the left. Curiosity getting the better of her Hermione grabbed the orb causing her to jump as a yellow circle of energy covered the inside of the ring device. Quickly hitting the orb again the yellow energy disappeared. Looking back at the map Hermione quickly located the closest planet to the ship and looked at the seven symbols. "What are you doing?" Sirius muttered out looking up from his books at the girl who now returned to the console again. "I think these symbols are address maybe this ship has a autopilot." She explained before she punched the seven numbers in almost at the same time only t hear a beeping noise as they watched the lights on the ring device light up and start to move around stopping seven times before a great blue energy shot out of it before getting sucked back in causing the ring's center to be filled with the strange water stuff. Quickly standing up the two went down the three stairs to the ring. "Got anything we can throw at it?" Hermione asked as Sirius pulled out his wand and waved it causing a large stone to appear in thin air before he chucked it at the blue water like substance moments went by before the Blue energy water disappeared and at that time the two walked around the ring to the back finding no rock. "Ok I am guessing we don't do that again till we know what it does." Spoke Sirius as Hermione could only nod before the two walked back to their spots and went to sleep for the night.

Deep in his medically induced coma trance Harry sat before the four Founders in silence looking at the smiles on their faces. "So how do you like our creation a castle space ship kind of cool right?" Godric finally said breaking the silence. Harry stared at the four who were all leaning in to hear better before shrugging. "I don't know I did not get to see it and why am I asleep anyway I was not even that tired?" Harry mumbled out causing Rowena to smack her forehead.

"Sorry even being of advanced knowledge can forget that you could not read the language of the screens to see the description. Your friend is already done so I am guessing she has figured it out for her self. You are knocked out so that the database the information of our people can be put in your brain we made it knock you out and take longer to let you take in information slowly or you could die. You are getting more knowledge then your friend so you will be here a few days at least." Rowena explained to the quiet boy in front of her. "Will it hurt?" He asked looking a little scared causing Rowena to sit closer to him.

"Not at all you will wake up and be able to read and speak the languages of the great races of our time. You will still be Harry you will just seem to be more complete. This will give you amazing abilities of the mind that sadly we can help you with but I am sure one of our old allies will. Their will be something you can't figure out yet that you will gain in age as you grow through the years so will the knowledge unlocked to you. Who knows maybe when the time come you can join us the whole Alteran or Ancient race in the higher plane." Rowena explained throwing her hands up in the air to give more excitement to the words only to stop at the weird looks given to her by the other three. "Where was I? oh yes now when you awaken you must seek out are allies in Ida the Asgard like I said and help them out they are slowly devolving the knowledge you attain will help them and in return they can help you. We made sure when we created the castle that most of our knowledge on cloning and biology were to be unlocked first after the languages as well as information on the various systems of the ship. We can not interfere too much and we are lucky the Castle was even allowed to be built. We had to tread carefully there are no weapons on the ship as well as most of our technology besides that required to get the ship moving. The missing parts will have to be built the castle would not stand a chance if it is hit too many times by weapons the shield only protect the air and Hogwart's structure when traveling it is not a battle shield. Do you understand me?" Rowena asked getting a slow nod from Harry.

"Yes it is starting to make sense. It is weird most of the time big words would confuse me." Harry explained.

"It makes sense the process is reaching the end point time ca flow differently in your dreams young Harry make us proud." Salazar spoke as they started to fade only for Harry to call out to them causing them to stop. "One more question. Are we alone on Hogwart's?" Harry asked as Helga disappeared for a few minutes before returning. "No somehow one other human remains I think it has something to do with the fact that he was a wolf when the transporting process begun. There are also the two guardians of the castle we left to protect it a Phoenix named Fawkes that can never die and a snake that can kill just by looking in to its eyes." Helga explained causing Harry to step back in fear before Salazar spoke out. "Don't worry she wont you. You can talk to snakes just tell her to keep her inner eye lids closed and not attack anyone in the castle unless you order it. She is required to obey anyone who can speak her language." Harry let out a sigh of relief before they all started to fade again and his world went back. Seconds later the repository released him and he step out of the control chair for the first time in days.

Quickly cracking his back Harry looked around noticing his Godfather and friend asleep he quietly walked around the control room studying the various controls as he could now understand them and their functions almost popped into his head. 'Hmm I am surprised they got away with making the new version of the Astria Porta' He thought as he viewed the ring device used to travel to other planets in mere seconds. Calmly walking back to the consoles he began to call up a holographic map of the galaxy before finding the location of the ship. 'Hm barely a few days ride with sub light engines on. The ship is powered by two Vacuum energy batteries (zpm) full charged. Like Rowena said everything on this ship is low in technology the Hyperdrive will be a lot slower I would guess a three day ride to Ida one question is how the Map of Ida is outdated so the coordinates can't be right. Wait I got it.' Harry thought before sitting in the large control chair causing it to recline and light up as a holographic picture came up. 'If I use the Astria Porta's coordinates to the Asgard home planet that are always updated and only take off enough distance to not collide with the planet that should be all I need.' Images of a eight symbol gate address flashed on the hologram before a image of Ida reappeared with a red circle in a spot in the right corner before a hyperspace window opened up and the ship flew into it causing Hogwarts to jerk a bit waking up the two sleeping companions.

Sirius and Hermione opened their eyes to the strong jerkin motion as they rubbed the sleep out of their eyes and looked at Harry who still sat in the control chair but without a black repository on his face staring into a hologram of a blinking red circle. "Harry!" The two screamed out as the boy was shaken from his thoughts and the chair rose to a sitting position again before he stood up just as the two enveloped him into a hug. "We missed you its been so boring around here." Sirius moaned out causing the two kids to giggle. "So what was your experience like?" Hermione asked trying to learn everything as fast as possible. "Ha ha wow only two minutes up and already ready to learn. I would not know how it was like I spent my time talking to the founders and learning what they were allowed to tell me. Like did you know there is a snake in the bottom levels of Hogwarts that can kill you just by looking at you?" Harry explained causing Hermione to gasp and Sirius to pale. "But she it is required to obey me because I can talk to it ill have to visit it soon there is also a Phoenix some where." Harry mumbled out before Fawkes appeared in a flash of flame before landing on Harry's shoulder allowing him to pet him. "There is also some human here that can turn into a wolf that did not get transported off the ship." Harry explained causing Sirius to stand up before running out of the room yelling. "Moony!"

Watching on the map on the wall they watched as the bright dot of Sirius collided with another one before the two began heading back. Moments later Sirius returned dragging a half knocked out man with tattered robes. "Harry, Hermione meet Remus Lupin He was part of a group me and your dad was in Harry." Sirius explained as the man stood up looking around before staring at Sirius and jumping back while pulling out his wand. "What is going on where is everyone and why have you kidnapped Harry and a little girl Sirius and don't give me any lies bad enough you sold Lily and James to Voldemort but stealing their own son as well now you have gone to far." Remus yelled out as Sirius raised his hands in defense. "No I was not the keeper peter was Remus you have to believe me I figured that peter would be a less likely choice no one would suspect him." Sirius explained as Remus raised his want even more only to stop as Harry yelled "Stop it he is telling the truth." Clearing his throat Remus turned to the boy who reminded him so much of James except for the eyes. "Harry my boy how can you know he is telling the truth all the facts point to him eye witnesses even say him kill Peter as well as twelve other people the next day." "No I didn't the slimy rat cut off his finger blew up the street and transformed into a rat and ran down the sewers." Sirius choked out as Remus brought his wand up again only to have it snatched out of his hand by Fawkes who took it to Harry who pocketed it.

"You can have it back when you lessen to reason." Harry mumbled in an emotionless tone causing everyone in the room to flinch. "As to the other question everyone else was transferred out of Hogwarts before the ship took off into space. We are now in route through hyperspace to the Ida galaxy we will arrive in around three days so until then anyone have any ideas on what to do because I have sat in a chair for far to long as it is?." Harry mumbled out as a few hands shot up while Remus fainted on the spot. "Yes Hermione?" Harry said as she raised her hand. "We can go look at the snake it sounds fascinating."

"Ok we will visit said snake but that won't take long what else? Yes Sirius"

"I can start teaching you guys some basic magic and we can do one of the most fun activities around pranking Remus!" Sirius yelled out throwing his hands in the air before looking at the two kids staring at him like he grew a second head. "Ok so as we wait to arrive at our destination we will visit the snake, learn magic, Prank" "Yes!" "Thank you Sirius and we will get something to eat because that long in a chair I am hungry." Harry explained as he stood up and the three began walking to the kitchens.

After a large snake the two found themselves fallowing Harry as he walked down the corridor. 'I am getting bossed around by a seven year old mind you a very smart seven year old but still that is missed up.' Sirius thought as they walked into a girl's bathroom causing Hermione to blush. "Harry you pervert." She stammered out as Harry reached the sinks before turning to her. "What it's the entrance to a secrete chamber that also houses the star drive and hyper drive." "Oh ok." Hermione mumbled out as Harry hissed at the sink causing it to move out of the way revealing a giant hole with stairs going down it. "Ok to the snake!" Harry yelled out as the three ran down the winding stairs before coming to a halt at the bottom at the sight of a giant snake skin. "OK then to the big snake!" Sirius yelled as the three ran down before stopping at a giant vault like door that opened much like the first with a hiss revealing a giant chamber with snake heads adjourning the walls and a giant head of Salazar on the opposite wall. Quietly tiptoeing down the walkway the three found themselves in front of the head. "K now we must figure out how to open it." Harry mumbled out as they all tried various techniques. "Open sesame" "Alohamora" "Please" "Open" "Speak Salazar you are the best of all the founders!" Were yelled off at random times before the mouth began to open at the last one.

Up in another plane of existence

Salazar let out a chuckle before getting hit in the head by his three other companions. "Best of all the founders!" The three yelled at the same time before he began to nurse his bruised head.

Back in Hogwarts

Curiously the three watched as the mouth finished opening revealing a dark tunnel with a hissing coming from it as a head started to reveal itself. "Remember no one look into its eyes till I say so!" Harry yelled out as the three looked at the floor as the saw the body of the giant serpent now on the ground. ";What is this master has brought me food at last.;" The snake hissed out. ";Don't even think about it now close your inter lids!;" Harry hissed back causing the snake to snap its head back in surprise. ";How do you know about the inter eye lids?;" ";I am not just a speak I am Related to the four in a way and as a guardian of the castle you must protect the people in it. So I am ordering you to keep your inter lids closed at all times and to not attack anyone unless I order it. You got that?;" Harry hissed back as the Serpent bowed his head as a small film like skin moved in the back of his eye lids. ";It is done;"

Sighing Harry brought his eye up to those of the serpent who starred back in curiosity as well. "Its ok guys its safe to look now." Harry explained as the other two looked up at the great snake in wonder and a bit of fear. "A basilisk in the school. That was bad thinking on Slytherin, placing one of them in a place full of children." Sirius mumbled out looking at the giant snake.

"Like I told you he is a guardian like Fawkes. I am guess he is more offensive. I looked at the map and the engines are down here behind the face so I think putting a giant snake in front of them is a good way to keep people from finding out about the true abilities of this castle." Harry explained as Hermione was running around the snake trying to take in everyone of its features causing the two males to laugh. "Our little Mione always wanting to learn." Harry laughed out causing said girl to blush.

"I am older then you." She mumbled out before continuing her inspection of the snake. ";Master this one is annoying can I eat her?;" The basilisk hissed out causing Harry to laugh more. ";No you cant eat her she just likes to learn new things she is just admiring you and trying to learn what she can.;" Harry explained as the snake shot her head up in a proud manner. ";As should all humans admire and worship the mighty basilisk Saphira.;" The basilisk retorted. ";Ok Saphira ill remember that we have to go though a lot to do before the ship reaches our destination.;" "Come on we have to go say by to Saphira!" Harry yelled out in order for Hermione to hear from her location by the mouth of Salazar. Sighing she began walked back to the group as they walked over to the exit of the chamber.

"I think that is one amazing snake never say anything like her." Hermione explained causing the two boys to laugh.

"That's because you never seen the magical world. The magical world is filled with strange creatures." Sirius explained as they made it to the control room before dragging a still fainted Remus to one of the common rooms to relax and sleep the closest one being Gryffindor. Stepping through the hole the pink lady used to guard the three dropped Remus off on to one of the four poster beds in the boys dormitory before walking back down to the common room to talk.

Sitting down in the comfy chairs near the magically enchanted everlasting fireplace. "Ok Harry I think we would like to know what is going on here I know you know more then you told us when you got out of the chair like for starters why did you and Hermione have to sit in those two chairs why could it have not been me or Remus?" Sirius asked as he and Hermione looked at the black haired boy staring off into space (quiet literally through the window). Returning to the present world he took a few deep breaths before finding a comfortable spot and staring at the two sitting across from him.

"I can only tell you so much because I don't know all the answers myself at the time like I said the founders are limited at what they can say and do and the knowledge downloaded into my brain is not all available for me to access at the moment. I won't know everything for years as subjects are available for me later on as the years go by. As well as that the knowledge I know is a few thousand year old at the least so I don't know of many changes. All I really know right now is a few languages I would say the same Hermione achieved most likely being that of the Ancients themselves, Nox, Asgard, and Furlings as well as the universal basic." Harry explained before pausing for a moment as the two soaked in the words he said. Taking a deep breath he was about to speak again only to be interrupted by Remus taking a set next to Sirius having been hidden in a corner for the first part and Sirius raising his hand to ask a question. "Yes?"

"What do they look like?" Sirius asked causing everyone in the room to slap themselves on the head.

"What does who look like?" Harry asked hoping to get a more detailed and less vague answer.

"The Ancients, Nex, Asguild, and Furry?" Sirius asked causing the three others to fall out of their chairs.

"That is Ancients, Asgard, Nox, and Furlings please don't mess up those name they are not that hard. As for their looks I don't know. All I know is the Ancients look like humans you already met four of them the founders are Ancients." Harry replied in a calm surprising voice for a child to have.

"Now as I was saying the Ancients are the most advanced race in the universe I am not sure now but I would guess it has not changed much. They found a way to evolve into those creatures of light you say before they left. They became all powerful but they are very strict at least most are. They do not interfere with the lesser realms anymore and they left some problems that they can not fix because of those rules and they want us to fix them. They can not tell me much only to go to Ida where the Asgard live and help them with a problem and that they can tell me what is wrong that the Ancients left that need to be solved." Harry explained looking at the surprised faces of the three as well as Hermione who was writing everything down. "Mione this is not a lesson." He mumbled out causing said girl to hide her red face behind the pad of paper she was writing on.

"As for why Hermione and I needed to be the ones to download information into our brains it is quiet simple. A lot of Ancient technology uses a specific gene in your body to operate. It is used as a defense so that most of the powerful items can't be used against them. Me and Hermione have the gene and our brains are a bit more evolved to handle the information then a normal person. I got the entire repository because of this while Hermione got only a few things because the information could have overloaded her brain. I know I can create the gene and give it to you two but I don't have the resources right now to do it I need a few select machines. So until that time ill instruct you three on how to work the Ships various controls and like Sirius I think explained me and Hermione will get taught magic am I right Sirius?" Harry Finished while looking at his godfather who nodded his head.

"Yes I plan to teach more useful magic to you two. I will mostly do healing potions and spells, Defensive and offensive magic, transfiguration maybe even animagus training if you are good enough, and some useful charms. I don't think you would find history entertaining and I would fall asleep teaching it and the theoretical stuff is just boring so you should learn more stuff faster." Sirius explained as Remus stood up as well.

"I don't quiet get a lot of this right now its still a bit over whelming but I can help as well I know some useful spells and are a bit better at charms then Sirius." He wheezed out before clearing his throat.

Nodding the four all stood up from the chairs and began to stretch before Harry and Hermione's eyes dropped a bit as the young girl let out a little yawn. "We can do that tomorrow lets al get some rest." She whispered out rubbing her eyes as the others nodded and walked to the boy's dorm. Quietly picking a bed the boys all collapsed before hearing another mattress squeak and opening their eyes to stare at Hermione taking a bed next to Harry. Having the feeling of being watched she turned her head to the three pair of eyes staring at her. "What?" "This is the boy's dorm." Sirius explained as she brought he hands to her hips.

"So what I am not sleeping alone in a room like that all by myself and that's final." She yelled out before collapsing on to the bed and falling asleep leaving one amused Harry and two confused adults.

"Hehe you two like being ordered around by two seven year olds." Harry laughed out causing the two to go red in the face before Hermione bolt up glaring at Harry. "Quiet and go to bed now!" She screamed out as Harry hid under his pillow.

"Yes Mione." He whimpered out getting chuckles from the two adults who were silenced by a glare from the little book worm. Nodding the two laid causing Hermione to fall back asleep as the two adults got two little smirks on their faces. The two would learn not to mess with the marauders. Quietly getting Sirius flicked out his wand causing Hermione to rise up into the air as the two got bigger grins on their faces.

The next day the two got up early and sat on Sirius's bed ready to watch their small plan in action as Harry and Hermione awoke. Letting out a groan the two opened their eyes to come face to face with each other as they looked down to find their bodies intertwined with each other. Their faces began to glow red in embarrassment before they let out a scream and tried to remove themselves only to realize that their clothes were attached to each others causing them to struggle to remove said bond each other only to fail miserably causing the other two to laugh. Stopping the two turned to the laughing adult giving the two a death glare. "Release us now!" Harry yelled out in a commanding voice only to watch as the two exited the room. Closing the door on the way. "Don't mess with the Marauders find out how to unstuck your selves." Sirius yelled out as Remus's laughter fallowed.

Walking to the kitchens to get food for the four Sirius and Remus Laughed the whole way. "Remind me Remus old buddy how do they get unstuck again?" Sirius asked causing Remus to stop stirring the eggs in the plastic bowel while thinking.

"Well they either have to remove their clothes or give each other a little peck on the lips either way they are too young and innocent to do either so I guess after an hour or two we can let them out." Remus explained causing Sirius to burst out laughing as he collected the four plates of food before the two began their walk back to the tower. Stepping into the common room they were greeted by the red races of their two students completely separate. Staring in complete shock the two almost dropping the plates they were carried.

"But but how?" Sirius mumbled out as the two began to wipe their mouths with their sleeves. Staring in shock Remus and Sirius let out a weak chuckle before setting the plates down at the floor. "Remus my friend we underestimated their love for each other and I think now is a good time to run!" He yelled as the two took off at fast speeds down the hall quickly fallowed by the two seven year olds in hot pursuit. Moments later screams could be heard as the castle went silent for the first time in ages.

An hour later the Gryffindor common room could be found occupied by Harry and Hermione slowly eating their breakfast in silence as a tied up and gagged Remus and Sirius sat in two chairs with pleading eyes at the two kids. As if feeling the eyes on them the two turned to the two troublemakers giving them a look that told them they deserved every minute of it.

Three days pasted quiet quickly for the four. Sirius and Remus were finally released a few hours after breakfast and time on the ship was spent on academics a lot. In te three days it took to reach Ida Harry and Hermione were taught the basics of magic mostly wand waving, how to identify poisons, even the simple levitation charm.

In return Harry spent three days instructing Sirius, Remus, and Hermione on the simplest tasks of the ship. Mostly the three were taught how to raise the Astria Porta shield, how to bring up the map, and how to stop the ship. Being smarter Hermione took to the information like a sponge while Remus and Sirius took a bit longer do to the fact that they were rewriting a bunch of knowledge they learned long ago. The problem Harry and Hermione learned very fast was that the wizarding world was not known to incorporate new technology into their everyday life unlike muggles so teaching adult wizards was a huge task.

Currently the four could be found in the command room Harry sat in the reclined command chair as Hermione stood over a console. Remus and Sirius stood looking over the translation book in the corner determined to learn the language and be useful as soon as possible. The sound of Harry clearing this throat brought the three out of their private matters. "Dropping out of hyperspace in .1 now!" He yelled as the ship shot out of a hyperspace window arriving in Ida at the Asgard planet. The four stood in wonder as Harry rough up a window showing a giant planet covered in one large city of metal with various large ships around orbit facing them. A slight beeping brought them out of their trances as Harry pointed to an unused console to the left of Hermione. "Hit the third key from the right on the top row." Harry commanded as the key brought up a screen before a picture of a small gray creature appeared with a larger then normal head.

"I am Thor supreme commander of the Asgard fleet. You are in restricted space. State your reason for coming to Othala or be shot down." He commanded looking at the for in the command room with a calculating glaze before resting his eyes on Harry and the relined chair.

Returning the look Harry opened his mouth. _"Would you prefer this language?"__** "This one?"**_ "Or this?" Harry asked in Asgard, Ancient, and English causing the Asgard to have a look of shock on his face.

"The last is fine we know many languages. Though I am curious on how you know the first two languages as the Asgard stay away from contact with humans and the other race to speak that languages went away a long time ago. All those aside please state your name and business." Thor repeated not blinking once the whole time.

"Very well I am Harry Potter commander of the Ancient ship Hogwarts sent by a select few Ancients to assist you in your Degeneration problem. I was told in return you would be able to fill me in on recent events and problems and help me with some problems I have." Harry explained causing Thor's face to show surprise.

"Very well please fallow me to one of our gravity ship docks to park and you can discuss this with the Asgard council in greater detail." Thor explained as Harry guided the Ship easily three times the size of Thor's into the planet.

Authors notes

Finally done

Remember to review it helps me a lot and I am hoping this story could would be one that gains 30-40 reviews a chapter. If not oh well just the more reviews I get the faster I am encouraged to update.

Next chapter will be after a time skip

I hope this chapter was a bit better in grammar and spelling ik im not the best in those fields im hoping to find a beta reader if anyone is interested. I know a few things got past me last chapter I tried to fix them the first day most common was the seamed instead of seemed.

Incase your wondering or did not pick it up Hogwarts is like a tiny Atlantis just smaller and one building but Hogwarts is huge in size if you think about it four dorms that house 70+ each + teacher rooms unused class rooms ect. The only reason the founders got away with building it was because the ship is without weapons high technology and powerful shields and the command room is well hidden.

Fawkes in this story is a guardian that is made to protect the school so in this story he is not really Albus's familiar but he hangs out with all headmasters till he is needed. The basilisk is different he guards the engines.

Harry and Hermione will know magic but only important stuff that's why Sirius and Remus will only teach them useful potions, spells, and charms no boring history of magic or theory.

A more explanation of Harry's download. The repository was designed by the four to download all the ancients knowledge into Harry's brain but only info on the Cloning and biology of the Asgard and how to run the ship is available right now the older Harry gets the more he will learn. So the information is slowly fed to him to prevent what happened to jack from happening. (not saying it has happened or anything yet.) All Hermione has got is the languages Harry received because she is not as evolved as Harry. And Harry might seem older then he is at age seven but you got to think he was abused and forced to work a lot by his aunt and uncle so he had to grow up a bit fast and the downloading of information don't hurt either in making someone seem older and more mature.


	3. Time Flies When Your Having Fun

"" speak

"" speak

'' thought

"" _Asgard_

""_**Ancient**_

Just so you know I answered a few questions from reviews at the end of the chapter.

Harry stood in front of the Asgard council with a smile on his face filled with pride. He wore clothes like those of the Ancients of tan and white with a golden tan cape. Five years had passed for the four occupants of the Hogwarts and what an active five years it had been.

Flashback

When the four first arrive at the huge city covered world of Othala they did not know what to think as they were beamed to the council chambers made up for seven small three foot gray aliens the Asgard high council. The first few minutes no one talked as Sirius Remus and Hermione's jaws were on the floor at the sigh of the strange creatures till Harry shook them out of their trance. "These are a powerful and well respected race show them the respect they deserve." Harry hissed out quietly causing the three to stop staring and closing their gaping mouths.

It was then that the Asgard in the middle began to speak. "I Thor as well as the others of this council would like for you to explain what your purpose was with our race."

Quickly finding a comfortable position Harry stared up into the big black eyes of the council. "As I explained to you I was sent here by four people that I later discovered were Ancients they build the ship I came here in hoping it would come of use. They can not help with their mistakes but the four hoped that I would be able to in their place. Giving me their knowledge to help, I want to help you with you Degeneration problem with your cloning. In return I need some help with my ship as well as information on current events." Harry explained causing the seven aliens to do their best to show surprise before they began talking in their own language among themselves causing Harry's grin to grow wider and wider as he could understand them.

Quickly turning back to the task at hand the seven nodded. "Very well help us with our problems and we will help you as much as we can in our power as given by the terms of our alliance of the four great races." Thor spoke as the council dismissed it self.

End flashback

Five year reflection

Looking at the assembled council Harry could only stand proud at his work as the Asgard now stood a total of five foot five inches tall with the bone density of that of a normal human. The proud race now had stable clones that lasted much longer and they even gained a bit of muscle mass like those of a five foot five tall human. Their race still had a lot of work to do before they were back to their normal evolutionary state and closer to ascension but Harry's work gave them a huge leap.

True to their words after Harry spent his first six months working to get them to their current state the Asgard held up their end of the bargain. Hogwarts found it self transforming before the fours very eyes as Harry led a hundred Asgard to work on the castle ship. Within a year the miniature city ship found it self coated with a foot and a half of a mixture of Carbon, Trinium, Naqahdah all over the outside to increase the protection of the craft. The inside stayed mostly the same with stone walls and floors to keep the comfy feeling. The control rooms back wall had been removed to double the size of the room allowing an Asgard database and matter converter to be installed as well as an Ancient molecular construction device. Asgard beaming technology was added as well as the latest shield technology. The ships hyperdrive was tweaked and upgraded to an intergalactic version used on besliskner class starships.

Weapons added to the ship included Asgard plasma cannons as well as the jelly fish looking drone weapon. Though stock of the drone weapons were low as the Ancient molecular construction device set on automatic could only create two drones a day being a complicated weapon. The Chamber of secretes that houses the hyper and star drive were given four Neutrino ion generators to power the hyper drive, star drive, shields, and energy weapons allowing the Vacuum energy batteries to only power the internal ship systems.

The hospital wing found it self with two constructed stasis pods as well as a small healing device and a Dna resequencer. Using the resequencer Harry and the Asgard worked together to create the special gene used to control Anceint technology and gave it to Sirius and Remus. The bottom dungeon level was hallowed out and made a home for Saphira complete with a cloning machine to create cloned animals for food for the giant snake. One floor down from the control room found itself as a room containing two cylindrical Porta ships capable of traveling through the Astria Porta. The middle of the castle containing the courtyard and open space was transformed into a ship construction yard designed to construct a ship or store one.

The rest of the five years was spent on learning. While Remus and Sirius taught the two various spells and potions and the Asgard taught the recent history of the galaxy. The four were taught of the Goa'uld and other powerful races around such as the Tollan, and Nox. They were taught the language and customs of the Goa'uld as well as their technology and of the major Goa'uld such as Ra, Apophis, and Lord Yu.

As Harry began to tell them about his and Hermione's need for a telekinetic teacher the Asgard halted their lessons only to return two days later with a women with frilly hair named Lya a Nox. With Lya's help she was able to teach Hermione and Harry how to pull and push items as well as show Harry how to use his better telekinesis abilities to dial an Astria Porta and even prevent the energy out burst Harry found this to be a great ability even though after he dialed one planet he felt like he ran a mile. The only select abilities the two were not shown was the ability to create invisibility fields and revive the dead as those were Nox tradition and not to be shared unless absolutely required.

After saying goodbye to their teacher the two began going into extreme learning mode in terms of magic again covering all the important spells learned in all seven years of Hogwarts. In return Harry taught the three how to operate the ship to its fullest abilities. This proved to take a good amount of time as Sirius and Remus both still thought of high technology as a record player. It was during the four year that the Asgard and Harry made the biggest break through in Remus's eyes as the created a small necklace capable of allowing him to stay in control during his werewolf transformations on planets. He could not be happier as he gave Harry and one of the Asgard chief scientists such a big hug that both had to be treated for cracked ribs. It was soon after that the group as well as Asgard could be entertained to a huge wolf walking around happily trying to live out a normal day even going so far as to try and eat dinner at the table in a chair with utensils causing the Three human/Ancient hybrids and Asgard to have dinner entertainment.

Harry's Ancient knowledge had increased a great deal over the five years. Various weapons and shield plans had started to pop into his head on some days. Porta address popped up including one to a lost city in the Pegasus galaxy. When asking the Asgard about it Thor gave him a warning that ten thousand years ago the Ancients declared Pegasus off limits a danger zone, do to a race that defeated them. That was enough to stop him from even attempting to dial the gate or step in Pegasus till more preparation could be done. Harry at most times found himself trying to sort the knowledge out using a skill taught by Sirius called Occlumency. This was easier said then done when a race like the Ancients had almost more knowledge then the planet earth combined. It was as if the knowledge unlocked was separated into zones on purpose and the four had a feeling the ancients had something to do with it. With the amount of knowledge Harry had in his mind there was no doubt that the Goa'uld would be little problem besides their sheer numbers.

The problem was that, the one subject Harry wanted the most was one of the ones, not yet available to him the Replicator subject and how to destroy them in Ida. The Replicators Harry learned is a machine race created most likely by the ancients that now were independent and loved to take over technology to grow in numbers and was slowly pushing the Asgard back as their weapons were ineffective on the bugs. This made Harry a bit angry as all he could do was to help tweak the Asgard's shields on their ships to be more powerful and withstand the attacks made by Replicator infested ships.

End five year flashback

Harry held Hermione's hand as they along with Remus and Sirius stood before the Asgard council in their Ancient clothes. The four stood in silence as they watched the Asgard looking over displayed monitors in the council chairs Thor was the one to stand and speak. "We thank you for all your help Harry. You are forever n the Asgard's debt we hope you and your team do well with the Hogwarts. As an act of respect we would be honored if we may name four ships after you and your team members" getting a nod from the four he continued. "As you might have recalled we have recently come across information that earth has begun to use its gate regularly. This being a year after the destruction of the Supreme system lord Ra by the hands of the Earthlings. We know this is your home world but we ask that you fallow the rule set up by the four great races and don't share technology with them as they are not ready." Thor explained before Harry nodded.

"Do not worry I was not planning on giving them anything the are far to primitive to handle anything and would most likely blow up their planet. You might feel they are worth becoming the fifth race but they have a long way to go technology wise as well as politically. Earth cannot expect to accomplish anything unless they join together and that is unlikely to happen." Harry explained getting a nod from everyone in the room.

"Very well then we will allow you to go on your way. We expect great things from you Harry." Thor yelled out before the four walked out of the door towards Hogwarts.

Getting into Hogwarts the four quickly found themselves to their stations. Quickly taking a seat in his chair Harry gave one last wave to the Asgard on the monitor before the Sub light engines ignited sending the ship into the space surrounding the planet before the shield activated as well as a hyperspace window before the Hogwarts disappeared from Ida. "Estimated time till the Milky Way is reached twenty hours." Harry called out as he stepped out of his chair and peering out the window at the colors and patters of Hyperspace.

"Harry you ok?" Came the voice of Hermione as she came up behind him rapping her arms around his waist.

"Yes I am ok Mione there is just something about hyper space that makes me relaxed." Harry replied giving his friend a hug as the paired out at hyperspace.

It seamed like hours had passed till the two were interrupted by the sound of metal hitting metal as the two peered at the Ancient constructor noticing the four crystal metal items before another hologram showed up and began the long task of creating a drone. Noticing the confused looked on Hermione's face Harry walked over to pick up the four items. "Sirius!" He yelled causing his godfather to look at him before he pointed one at him and a blue beam shot out causing the man to collapse and the other two to go wide eyed. "I thought id create these after the last drone was completed Ancient handheld weapons. They are small in size and shot a beam that can stun or it can be set to kill." Harry explained as he handed one to Lupin, Hermione, and threw the last at the stunned Sirius.

"Harry you could have explained it and not shot Sirius you most likely gave him a heart attack." Lupin scolded as he looked at his childhood friend slowly try to stand up.

"Ya but that was more fun." Harry laughed out rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Earning a whack from the only girl in the group. Giving out a whimper and rubbing his sore head Harry walked over to the table where Sirius and Hermione moved over to.

Giving his godson a death glare Sirius cracked his neck before speaking. "Today we will be starting a more complicated form of magic known as Animagus or the ability to transform into an animal you are most atoned to." Sirius explained before turning into the great black dog and back getting an excited look from the two. "Now before we can start the training we need to find your forms to do that we can have you meditate or drink a potion that will force the transformation. Now while I like the peace and quiet every now and then I don't want to wait the months it takes for you to find it so Remus and I whipped up the potion while you two were busy. Come were going to the great hall more room."

Harry stuck out his tongue as he stood between two of the four great house tables looking at the black potion in his hand with a bit of a reddish tint. Between the next two tables stood Hermione with the same potion and look on her face. Giving each other a farewell glance causing the two adults to roll their eyes the two chugged the potions before collapsing onto the ground as the two bodies began to spasm. Hermione let out a cry as her body began to shot up as four paws formed and a tail dark brown fur began to sprout al over her as she reached the ten foot mark revealing a sphinx. Shaking her head she quickly reverted to her human form before glancing over at Harry who was still spasming as two whiskers began to grown on his upper lips and his skin began to become scaly and grow in length. Harry let out an inhuman roar was his snout and jaw elongated as his teeth sharpened as his longer body now took up two thirds of the great hall as four clawed feed sprung up. The three stood slack jawed as a Chinese dragon now occupied the space Harry was in before it began to shrink and revert back to Harry. Cracking his neck and rubbing his temples to remove himself of the major headache Harry stood up staring at the three slack jawed companions in front of him. "What?"

"A……A dragon a Chinese dragon how is that possible mind you a sphinx is hard enough to get as a form but I have never heard of a Chinese dragon. Hell normal dragons are hard enough to come by." Remus stammered out as Harry made his way to them. "I mean Chinese dragons represent power, wisdom, and good." Remus explained getting a raised eyebrow from the younger boy. "Ok I guess you fit those requirements but still that is hard to believe."

Letting out a chuckle Harry began to walk out of the hall while stretching. "I am going to get some sleep we can continue our lessons later."

Mumbling in agreement the others began the small journey to their dorm.

Planet Earth home of the Tau'ri

Albus Dumbledore sat in his chair at the staff table looking at the various students eating their dinner for the day. It had been a hard five years for England's Wizards and Witches. Albus remembered the exact worlds that came out of Fudge's mouth. "How the hell do you lose a castle!" It was then that Albus had come up with the excuse that Hogwarts magic built up so much it disintegrated after all who would believe that the castle disappeared into the starts. The fallowing three years the students spent divided between the other two great European magic schools while a new castle was build in the place of Hogwarts. The new school was around the same size of Hogwarts but contained no secretes. Trying to not make to many changes Albus quickly reinstated the four founding houses into the new castle. Rubbing his head he thought back to last year the year Harry Potter was supposed to come to school but never came. 'Sirius either killed him or is hiding him well I need to get him back soon and train him together we can kill Tom.' Albus thought as he began to plan.

Back on Hogwarts.

Harry stretched as he sat up from his bed and stretched. Sometime within the last year the four decided that privacy was needed and the four moved out of the Gryffindor dorm and into private rooms next to each other connected by a door incase of emergencies Harry's room was in between Hermione's and Sirius's while Remus was on the other side of Sirius. Each was comfy with a normal bedroom look beside the computer console in Harry's room that was flashing causing said boy to walk over and read what was on the screen. Nodding at the screen and yawning Harry quickly walked out of the room before moving to the control room. Stopping only to take notice of Remus and Hermione deep into two separate books Harry quickly sat in his control chair. "Dropping out of Hyperspace into the milky way now." He mumbled out getting the attention of the other two in the room as the castle decelerated coming to a crawl by a planet near the outer rim of the galaxy before checking the map.

"Why are we dropping out all the way out here?" Remus asked as he looked out the window at the moon near the planet.

"Asgard sent a message seems their getting some strange reading from one of their satellites in this area they want me to beam it up and check it out." Harry explained before a bright flash of light appeared in the center of the room causing a three foot tall by three foot diameter crystal item to appear as well as two people both wore metal armor with a black marking on their foreheads instantly alerting them to what they were Jaffa. As soon as they appeared the two turn around pointing their staff weapons at Remus who was the only one standing up. "Well looks like some Goa'uld got lucky and found the satellite under its cloak, most likely flew into it. I don't recognize the mark must be a minor one." Harry laughed out causing the Jaffa to become enraged and fire at Remus only to hit an invisible wall.

"Sorry raised an internal shield." Hermione spoke finally.

"Return the technology and us to our god or face the wrath of Grannus!" The Jaffa yelled out as the screen suddenly flashed before bringing up an image of six Ha'tak class ships, before another console lit up.

"We are being hailed." Hermione yelled out as Harry beamed the two Jaffa to the closest ship.

"Bring it up." Harry commanded as a picture of a man with glowing eyes appeared covered in jewels.

"You have stolen something from me I demand you surrender and return it and hand over your ship toy our god Grannus." The man spoke in a deep voice causing Harry the almost fallout of his chair laughing making the many angry.

"I am so sorry Grannus but the voice is funny but we have a few problems. One you stole an Asgard satellite. Two you're a minor Goa'uld. And finally the Ancients don't Bow to a snake infested man." Harry lectured raising a finger for each point make the Goa'uld more angry.

"Be it then you die!" Grannus yelled as the video feed ended and the six ships started to fire on Hogwarts.

"Shields are holding and are at 98" Hermione yelled out as Remus went to another station.

"Remus lets show them how sad they are take Asgard energy weapons." Harry commanded as Remus powered up the weapons before firing causing them to hit the first Ha'tak causing it to explode. Quickly bringing up a screen Harry concentrated for a second before six drone weapons shot out from their firing tub and spit into groups of two each group hitting a different ship causing three to blow up as the Asgard weapons took old the last two filling space with the bright lights of explosion. Grinning Harry watched as one death glider containing one Jaffa made a run for it as Remus prepared to fire one last time. "No let him go and spread the word."

Moving out of the chair Harry joined Remus and Hermione around the satellite carefully inspecting it. "Looks like they just started pulling apart what ever they could find." Hermione thought out loud as she moved a crystal back to its proper spot.

"What can you expect the Goa'uld are a race with a superiority problem if they find something new that cant explain they try to figure it out and call it their own or destroy it. That is why the Asgard cloak their observation equipment and the other races don't spread their own. The old Ancients were fools they littered the worlds with their technology and did not care of anyone but themselves. When they encountered a problem they ran away and ascended. If they were smart then the Goa'uld would not have advanced so fast but since they left everything lying around those snakes did. What is worse when they finally get the power needed to solve the problems they caused they decide not to. Only the Founders came to their senses and helped as they can. This is why as the new Ancients we need to fix our problems and the old ancient's ones as well." Harry explained as he finished repairs on the satellite that lit up and made a humming noise before it was beamed back into position. Stretching Harry quickly walked over to a screen before punching in a few keys causing a picture of Thor to appear. "We fixed the Satellite a minor Goa'uld got his hands onto it and was dissecting it we blew his six Ha'taks away." Harry explained causing the gray Alien to nod.

"Good work hopefully this will serve as a warning to al those who want to steal Asgard technology. Once again we are in your debt but we must go the mass production of our Besliskner class starships is taking up most of our time, we are hoping to hide a large fleet incase we are overrun. Goodbye Harry." Thor replied before the screen went blank again.

Taking a deep breath Harry quickly turned to Sirius who had finally woken up. "We will set course for the Nox planet we have not said hello in a while and while we are traveling lets continue our Animagus training." Getting a nod of Sirius Hermione and Harry began to walk with Sirius who began walking to the library. Remus quickly set the coordinates before the ship jumped into hyperspace again before running to catch up with the group.

Quickly arriving at the library Sirius guided them to a table. "Now the next part of the training is a bit different you must research the animal you will turn into know their body both inside and out, know how they act. You form is somewhat like you so it helps but I would advise reading all you can about them it makes the next step less difficult." Sirius explained before allowing the two to scan the library on all books on their forms.

P3X-7763 aka Tollan

"That's not good." Colonel Jack O'Neill yelled out as they stepped out of the Stargate only to find a hot dark planet with erupting volcanoes. "Dial us back." He commanded as Daniel was about to run over to the Dhd only to stop and run to a downed body only feet away covered in ash.

"We got bodies here there still alive!" Daniel yelled as Sg1 spit up all running looking for extra bodies.

"Don't save us." Whispered one of the survivors before he passed out in Captain Carter's arms. "Sir these people need medical attention now!" Carter yelled over the strong winds causing Jack to nod.

"Agreed Daniel dial us home now!" Jack yelled as the gate started to spin and activated before the survivors were dragged to the gate.

Three hours later.

Harry raised is hand in a toast from above the Nox planet as he sat at the head table in the great hall where the four great tables were filled with frilly haired people who in turn raised their glasses. "My friends it is good to see you again. It has been far to long but that will soon end as we have moved to the milky way. It feels great to bring three fourths of the great alliance back. Hopefully with everyone's help it will be complete when we discover where our furry little friends have gone to." Harry announced getting a group chuckle from his last part. "Without further ado to Friendship!" He yelled raising his glass getting a group "To friendship!" from the Nox before everyone dug in to the fest. Sitting back down Harry gave a quick smile to Hermione on his left before turning to Lya on his right.

"I must say you have created a wonderful feast for us Harry." Lya spoke in a calm caring tone common among the Nox.

"We are allies and friends further more you are my teacher nothing is too much trouble and once the goals I must accomplish are finished I plan for the great races to live in harmony once again without the problems that have arisen."

Stargate command

"Wait I can think of one more place it was a planet with a advanced race maybe even more then you they called us to young a little nice then calling us primitive but I need your help and maybe some of your technology." Daniel Jackson explained.

"This is just a trick to acquire our technology." Omoc spoke in a calm voice like he would to a child.

"No no it is not a trick its just the race I am thinking of has buried their Stargate and I was hoping you had a way to send a message to them." Daniel quickly spoke in his defense.

"Very well but we will need to go outside take my hand." Omoc replied before grabbing Daniels and walking through the wall and outside of the complex. "Ok give me the coordinates." Quickly pulling out a small object Omoc quickly pressed some key letters in before a burst of light erupted out of the object before disappearing into the stars.

"Wont that takes ages to reach the Nox planet I mean the planet is thousands of light years away if that's just light then it will never reach in time." Daniel asked as Omoc rolled his eyes.

"Its like this." He explained making a folding motion.

"So your latterly folding space isn't that impossible?" Daniel asked.

"No it is too complicated to explain to your primitive mind." Omoc sighed out before the group began their small trip back to the holding room.

Hogwarts

Lights flashed in the command room gaining the attention of the Harry, Hermione, Remus, Sirius and Lya who was receiving a tour of the massive castle ship. Quickly walking to the counsel Harry hit a crystal causing a message to appear in the form of a man.

"I am Omoc of the Tollan seeking out the assistance of the advanced race of this planet. Me and a few of my people were injured as we attempted to burry our gate as we were moving to a new planet that had no Stargate on it. We were found by the Tau'ri of the planet earth they are under orders of their leader to keep us hostage and make us tell of the secrets of our advanced technology. He humbly ask for your assistance and shelter until we can find a way to return to our new home world." The man spoke before the screen went blank again.

"We will handle this Lya we were planning on revealing ourselves to the Tau'ri soon anyway we need to establish order to this galaxy before its two late. Hermione set a course to Earth." Harry ordered and hiving a hug and saying goodbye to Lya before Lya disappeared in a flash of white light. Hogwarts quickly took off entering hyperspace leaving the Nox planet behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors notes:

Remember to review the more the faster I can feel the need to update.

Still looking for beta so if you would like to be it tell me in a comment and ill contact you I tried to make this chapter have as well mistakes but some always get threw.

Ik its been a while since any of my stories updated but I got a good excuse collage just started and im there 8-11 hours a day before I return home and then I have limited time to do work and read a few fanfics to get ideas and stuff I also got a lot of collage reading as well. I had most of this done for a month now but was not sure how long to have it sop I decided to leave the Tollan fun till next chapter but I noticed none of the good long stories have updated in a while aka TI, walk of life, fighting the gods, Guardian, Altered ect so I decided to start the process and if any of the authors read this they will update theirs as well.

Now the most likely question why those forms and why a dragon Harry is always a dragon? Well those took me like a week to figure out but I decided on sphinx because they are intelligent like Hermione and are respected in ancient Egypt. Now for Harry figured Dragon because he is powerful and it look cool but I choose a Chinese dragon because no one in Harry potter stories use them as a form and they are wise like Harry. Also I thought back to Dragon Wars and if you watch the ending the transformation was cool and that was kind of like how I wrote him transforming.

How can Harry and Hermione do magic without wands? If you read it in chapter 2 I was only a sentence or two but before they leave diagon alley Sirius grabs them at ollivander's.

Why did Remus trust Sirius so fast?

Well when your trapped in space with only three people and one of them a boy takes your wand then you need to believe their side of the story fast or it will be a long ride. :P

What about werewolf?

Read this chapter near the beginning

Will Albus meet Harry? And if so will he be a Albus that wont take no for a answer? Well I will say Albus will meet Harry but I cant answer the other question.

Now the next chapter to be made should be Naruto no Yautja at last  then Friend in need or a New Naruto but there may be an update of Founders interference between yautja and the next one.

Now you might wonder why I a lot has happened in the time skip so ill summarize it a bit. Harry has the entire knowledge of the ancients before they assended in his mind but most of it was locked away so he did not end up like jack. It slowly releases more information to his brain in chunks. So during the time skip most weapons and shield technology was unlocked Harry cant do anything about our little machine bugs in Ida because he has not had the knowledge of the replicator experiments released yet so the most he could do was increase the Asgard's defenses. The Asgard were lightly helped in that they grew a few feet and look a bit better kind of like how their elder in stasis looked but with more muscle they are still no where near where they need to be to ascend yet but Harry helped them a lot. In return the Hogwarts was upgraded using both Ancient knowledge and Asgard knowledge. The outside walls are covered in metal ect butt he inside is mostly the same. That did not take a lot of time the rest of the years spends was on learning about the milkyway, the Goa'uld (language tech ect) as well as useful magic from Remus and Sirius (meaning no theory and history). In return Sirius and Remus were taught the Ancient language and then Sirius, Remus, and Hermione were taught how to use the various ship systems by Harry.


End file.
